After The Sailor Wars Came
by SailorGQ
Summary: After the Sailor Wars,(Which would be season five the very last season of Sailor Moon.) all seems like life is back to normal... not a chance for anyone who remembers Queen Beryl, but who would want to right? Read and review please.


Chapter One:

"Where is my sister?" The man sitting in the chair asked. His hair was the color of night and his eyes were blue… in the light.

"Well milord…" The attendant stuttered.

"I asked a simple question. Where is Beryl?" The man stood and stared down the attendant.

"We don't know milord. Beryl's activities could no longer be traced after her attack on the Moon Kingdom in Galaxy Nine. We've continued trying, but we've not been able to find her." The attendant replied cautiously.

"Hm…" The man sat down again. "Where was she last at?"

"She last contacted us with her certain victory over a Queen Serenity. We've not heard from her since she launched the attack."

"You are dismissed." The man waved his hand, "Azurite."

A man with pale blue hair and eyes appeared.

"Go to Galaxy nine. Find Beryl." He commanded.

"Yes my Lord Lapis." He vanished.

"Milord?" The attendant hadn't moved.

"What?" Lapis turned on him.

"We're having problems with the people on the planet here. They're refusing to subjugate to your will and are even displaying openly pictures of their princess whom they believe is returning to them." The attendant spoke softly.

"Give them two hours to correct their attitudes. If they don't; destroy the planet." He replied.

"Yes milord." The attendant hurried away.

_Beryl where are you?_

Meanwhile in Tokyo a woman stood on the Tower looking over the city. A cat looking very much like an Egyptian Cat rested at her feet. Her blue/black hair blew softly with the wind tickling her thigh. Her eyes, the lightest shades of gray, scanned the city.

"They are here, Karis. I can feel their strength." The woman spoke to the cat at her feet.

The cat stood and tilted her head as if listening. "He is not close by if you want to try the song, Ariane."

Ariane nodded and began to sing.

On the other side of Tokyo the Starlights were saying goodbye to the Sailor Scouts.

"Goodbye Dumpling!" (Sailor Star Fighter a.k.a Seiya loved to call her that.)

Serena (Usagi) waved. "Goodbye."

The Starlights and Princess Kakyuu waved once and vanished.

Just as they vanished Serena heard the Song.

"Darien (Mamoru), do you hear that?" Serena looked up at him.

"Yes I do." He answered.

The other scouts nodded.

"We hear it too." Amy (Ami) replied. "I wonder who it is."

When the song ended it seemed that the entire city stopped to listen then went back to work.

"They're coming." Ariane stated to the cat. "Ociana is closest. She will be here first."

The cat stretched. "How long do you plan to be on this rural planet?"

Ariane shrugged. "As long as it takes."

"Why here? Why do you think he would come here?" Karis asked. "He's more than content with the rest of the galaxy."

"Where would we go Karis? He's already destroyed our planet. There's nothing left for us to go home to. Besides," Ariane closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Beryl was here."

"Beryl?!" Karis stopped lounging and began to pace. "Is she still here?"

"No. I think she's dead. Her aura is fading, but I can still feel some of it."

"He will come then, because she did." Karis sat and sighed. "Will there be no end to your trials."

"I don't need an end. I have my court. That's all I asked for." Ariane sat down Indian style. "He will send somebody first."

"Of course. It is how he's always worked." Karis sighed sadly. "When his messenger does not return he will come himself."

"And bring his entire court," Ariane stated. "He will want to kill whoever killed Beryl."

"We need to find that person, or persons before he does." Karis stated. "The only safeguard against him is being well informed."

"I think that the person or persons that killed Beryl can do the same to him." Ariane stated softly. "He is the more powerful, but did you feel the negative energy leaving earlier?"

"I felt it." Karis pondered for a moment. "It may be a little equal to him. Just remember you should not say his name. You never know when he is in hearing range."

"I don't care. Lapis will be damned to hell." Ariane stated.

"He cannot be defeated. You lost half your court trying." Karis spoke softly. "The rest are scattered on this planet. Who knows if they will answer you?"

"The Song compels them. They cannot help but answer to it. Their powers link to mine and mine to theirs." Ariane stated. "They will come."

"And if they don't? The Song does not force obedience. It just reminds them of their duties. To be purely slave to your will would go against our sacred laws." Karis reprimanded.

"I know, but Ociana comes." Ariane replied. "If she comes then so will the others."

"She is one." Karis reminded. "And she does not control her peers."

"We must find Beryl's destroyer, before Lapis's minion arrives." Ariane changed the subject.

"Are they here in Tokyo?" Karis asked.

Ariane tilted her head and listened. "I think so. I feel an aura of simple strength."

"Simple strength?" Karis asked. "There is nothing special about simple strength."

"This is different. Trust in me. We must find this person."

"We can't do it sitting on this tower." Karis remarked.

"I am waiting for Ociana." Ariane replied.

"And when will she be here?" Karis asked.

"Shortly." With that said Ariane closed her eyes and slept lightly.

Chapter Two:

Azurite floated over Earth. "This rural planet?" He muttered to himself. "Why would Beryl want something like this?"

"Our job is not to question the royal house." A female's voice stated from behind him.

"What do you want Citrine?" Azurite asked without turning around.

"His Lordship Lapis sent me along after you left. To find Beryl's remains." Citrine answered prettily weaving her hand through her bright orange, well citrine, colored hair. Her dress was long, flowing and black. Until the light hit it, then it tinted to a dark orange.

"Her remains?" Azurite laughed, "I doubt there is enough of power on this puny planet for that."

"Why else would her Ladyship not contact her favorite brother?" Citrine asked. "His Lordship isn't as optimist as you. Even a mosquito can cause remarkable damage."

"A mosquito?" Azurite questioned.

"From what I understand it's a really small insect inhabiting this planet. It can kill with one bite. Lapis tells me it's smaller than my thumb nail." Citrine looked at her prettily manicured- you guessed it- orange nails.

Azurite sneered at her. "I see you still believe everything you're told."

"As a matter of fact, I've been down to that rural planet already. The bug does exist, and it's come to my attention with the right amount of pressure it can be killed quite easily." Citrine answered. "I came up here however, to ask you if you'd like to join me on my excavation?"

"Excavation?" Azurite finally turned, to look at her.

Citrine studied her nails again. "I found an echo of Beryl's energy. At least that's what I think it is. However, I was not around her Ladyship long enough to imprint her aura in my mind. I thought you might know."

"Where did you find this echo?" Azurite asked.

"Up in the north. It's really quite a cold dreary place. I have no idea why she decided to create her palace there." Citrine complained.

"Shut up Citrine and show me." Azurite stated.

"Oh, of course big brother," Citrine smiled prettily and taking Azurite's hand vanished.

The StarLights sat in shock. Where their home used to be was an empty void. Only a small meteor ring was left of their planet.

"What happened here?" Sailor Star Fighter asked. (AN: Their names are too long to continuously type. After the first time they will be know by the initials. I'm lazy so sue me.)

"I'm not sure." Princess Kakyuu replied. "Let me listen." She closed her eyes.

Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer stood nearby in the same shock as Sailor Star Fighter.

"It seems a great force arrived when Galaxia left." Kakyuu stated softly. "And completely destroyed anyone who opposed him."

"What do we do now?" S.S.M. asked.

"What can we do?" S.S.F. retorted. "Someone so powerful to destroy an entire planet? How do you fight against something like that?"

"Do you always lose faith so fast S.S.F.?" S.S.H. asked. "We will do as our duty commands. Protect our princess and follow her lead."

"I think," Kakyuu began, "That we should go back…"

"There is no going back." A quiet voice stated and a form appeared in front of them. Her hair was colorless, but her dress and cape were a deep purple color.

"Who are you?" The SatrLights jumped in front of Kakyuu.

"I am Amethyst. Youngest sister of Lord Lapis. He stationed me hear to 'look for the Princess the people are waiting for.'" She smiled. "It seems you are here."

"They were waiting for us?" S.S.H. asked.

"It seems so." Amethyst replied. "They refused to follow any sovereign but you're Princess. In the end it's why he destroyed the planet. They wouldn't listen, and he demands obedience above all things."

"It seems you obey." S.S.M. replied.

Amethyst shrugged. "I have no wish of being killed. I like life too much. It is my order though to return to him with the Princess. Preferably alive as he would like to talk to her."

"No." S.S.F. spoke defiantly. "Our princess stays with us. You can go back to your brother empty handed."

Amethyst rested her hand against her mouth. "Tut-tut. I didn't want to get my hands dirty. Oh well. Oh, before I kill you do you know where Lapis's sister is? Her name is Beryl."

"We know of no one by that name." Princess Kakyuu replied. "Please leave us in peace."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Princess." Amethyst stated. "Now if you'll come quietly I won't kill these pathetic excuses for soldiers."

"Pathetic?! Take This! Star Serious Laser!" S.S.F. yelled. The laser stuck a shield around Amethyst.

"You are far below me." She stated angrily and materialized a short staff. (No more then a walking stick really.) "Take this!"

Serena (Usagi), Mina (Minako), and Lita (Makoto) were walking home from school when Seiya, Yaten and Taiki staggered around the corner.

"Everyone look!" Serena pointed at them. "Don't they look like…?"

Lita and Mina nodded. They were shocked when the boys walked up to them and fell against their bodies. The girls caught them before they could fall and hurt themselves any more.

"Help us…" Seiya whispered.

"She took Kakyuu…" Yaten cried softly.

"You are in danger…Princess," Taiki murmured.

All three of them passed out.

Lita, Mina and Serena took them to the only place they knew they would be safe. Cherry Hill Temple.

They waited patiently while Raye (Rei) and Amy (Ami) looked over their wounds.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Mina asked.

"I don't know." Serena replied. "Darien leaves tomorrow to go to school."

"Is he still leaving?" Lita asked.

Serena nodded. "The school understands there was a major crisis and they're not revoking his scholarship."

"You should ask him to stay." Raye stated softly while quietly exiting the room where the boys were sleeping. Amy stood next to her.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Most of what they talked about was mumbled, but the general picture of it was their planet was completely obliterated." Amy spoke quietly. "Seiya spoke of an empty void where a planet should be. Taiki spoke of a single man with the power to do that on a whim. Poor Yaten, he speaks of a woman in purple with enough power to make Galaxia look weak."

"Galaxia as weak?" Lita asked puzzled.

Raye nodded. "Yaten says they're looking for Beryl."

"Beryl?!" Mina exclaimed. "What do they want with her?"

Ami shook her head. "The fever was too strong to get much more out of them. The man's name is Lapis, and he's looking for Beryl. We'll know more when the fever breaks."

The scouts nodded.

"Unfortunately until then, Serena you're to go no where alone." Amara (Haruka) stated from the temple entrance. Michelle (Michiru) stood next to her.

Trista (Setsuna) nodded reaching the top of the stairs. "We don't need any more accidents to happen, Princess."

Serena reluctantly nodded and sighed. "I hate being smothered."

"It's for you're own safety." Rei spoke firmly. "Stop being so ungrateful."

"I don't mean to be really." Serena replied.

"She knows." Amy spoke as peace maker. "Rei just likes to complain."

"So until they wake up and tell us the whole story, please be careful." Trista replied.

"I will." Serena smiled sadly. "We need to tell Darien."

"I'll go with you." Lita volunteered.

The others nodded. Serena stood. "Well no time like the present."

Chapter Three:

Adriane opened her eyes when see heard footsteps in front of her.

A woman wearing simple black pants and an aquamarine colored shirt stood before her.

"Ociana," Adriane was relieved.

"Princess." Ociana bowed at the waist allowing her long dark aqua colored her to spill over her shoulder.

Adriane stood. "Did you come across any of the others?"

Ociana shook her head. "I am sorry. I did not think to look. I came to you as fast as possible."

Adriane smiled softly. "If it is in the Goddess's Wish they will come."

"I do not forget my duties." Ociana stated. "What do we need to do?"

Meanwhile Azurite and Citrine walked through a mass of rubble.

"This definitely has her Ladyship's aura about." Azurite stated softly.

Citrine poked about. "What am I going to tell him Lordship?"

"We need to find something of proof that her Ladyship was killed before you speak to his Lordship." Azurite replied. "He'll want evidence of her death."

Citrine picked up a broken tiara. "Hey, Azurite, was this hers?"

He turned to look at her and frowned at the broken tiara. "That's hers…"

"Oh and look!" Citrine picked up some parts to a broken crystal ball. "Is this hers too?"

Azurite paled. "You shouldn't be so cheerful about this Citrine."

"Oh." She immediately sobered up. "Is this enough to take to his Lordship?"

"Yes." Azurite stated.

"Good. I will go present my report to his Lordship; I suggest you find Her Ladyship's killer before Lord Lapis arrives here." Citrine replied.

Azurite nodded and Citrine vanished.

Ociana, Adriane and Karis walked the city.

"Do you think we'll find this person here?" Karis asked.

"Yes." Adriane replied. "I can feel her."

"OOOOOOOOOOh Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Serena ran down the street. "Late again. It's all the Starlights fault…"

She turned the corner and ran into Adriane. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Adriane helped Serena up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Serena nodded. "I'm Serena."

"Adriane." Adriane said smiling. "This is Ociana and Karis."

"Hello." Serena said. (Even to the cat.) "I'm late. I need to go."

Adriane nodded. "Good day to you."

"And you." Serena took off running.

Adriane smiled at the running figure. "She is it."

"I know." Ociana smiled too. "She has a gift. Something that's indescribable."

"You said simple strength." Karis reminded. "That was definitely simple."

"Be nice Karis." A woman's euphonious voice commanded.

They turned to see a woman with vivid red hair and a flowing dress to match her hair. Her vivid purple eyes were amused.

"Always the extravagant, Edana." Adriane declared shaking her head.

Edana shrugged. "I like to stand out."

"Your hair is enough do you need anymore?" Karis asked.

Edana stuck her tongue out at the cat.

"Stop it both of you." Ociana ordered. "You're acting like children."

"Taima was with me when we landed here," Edana enlightened. "She was out when I heard the song. I do not know if she heard it."

"It is good to just know she is alive." Adriane replied.

"Wouldn't it be better to see me?" The person in question asked. Taima stood behind Karis. She wore simple blue jeans and a loose button up shirt. Her platinum hair was cropped short, so it tickled the bottom of her ears.

"Taima," Adriane smiled. "It _is_ better to see you."

"The only other one that made it off the planet was Isaura. She was heavily injured though. She may be in a hospital here somewhere." Edana told them.

"I cannot risk looking for her." Adriane expressed. Distress was clear in her face. "Someone is here. I felt the balance change."

"Then we should watch that girl." Taima responded. "They will be after her."

"Watch is too harsh." Adriane voiced. "We actually should become friends with her."

"Will she have a gift do you think?" Edana asked.

Adriane nodded. "She would have had to, to defeat Beryl."

"True." Edana sighed. "So when do we go back to high school?"

"I will go look for Isaura." Taima volunteered. "We need to know where she is at."

"Well then," Karis spoke, "You should renew your link, so we can keep in touch."

They nodded and held each others hands.

"Together we share fate, together we share strength, and together we share power." They spoke in unison.

A small ring of light appeared and vanished. They released hands.

"We're ready." Adriane affirmed.

"Good luck Taima." Karis encouraged.

She nodded. "I will return with Isaura."

"Please do." Adriane replied and watched Taima turn and walk away.

"If we're to watch that girl we need to go." Ociana informed gently.

Adriane acknowledged her with a tilt of her head and a smile. "Her name was Serena."

Lapis sat patiently on his throne. He had sent out his two best siblings to find Beryl, and still he had no word from either.

He sat up when Citrine materialized in front of the throne. "Have you found Beryl?"

Citrine bowed. "I have My Lord." She held out the broken tiara and the shattered pieces of the Beryl's crystal. "This is all that's left."

Citrine did not move from her bowed position. She could feel the waves of anger coming off of Lapis.

"Who did this?" He asked in a clip voice.

"Azurite is looking as we speak." Citrine replied. "I believe it may have been the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, but when I stopped there it was nothing but ruin as well."

"A puzzle." Lapis's anger faded some. "You said Azurite is looking?"

"Yes, milord." Citrine answered. "What would you like me to do with Beryl's remains?"

"Give them to Onyx. He will be able to tell me who killed Beryl from those." Lapis answered.

Citrine slowly started to back away.

"Citrine." Lapis spoke.

She froze and looked up at him. "Yes milord?"

"When you're done with that join Azurite, and if you find those soldiers that Amethyst let get away tell them I've killed their princess. She was useless to me." Lapis told her.

Citrine nodded. "Will Amethyst be joining us on Earth?"

"Amethyst." Lapis sighed. "She was a disappointment. She is currently with the renegade's Princess."

Citrine nodded slowly. "I will take these to Onyx."

"Citrine," Lapis smiled at her and it chilled her bones. "Good job today. However, I understand you were close to Amethyst, but remember I do not tolerate failure."

"Yes, milord." Citrine replied. "I will not forget."

"See that you don't," Lapis smiled again. "And be sure to remind Azurite when you see him. Dismissed."

Citrine swallowed nervously and left.

Azurite was cursing his luck. He was standing on the Tokyo Tower (popular place isn't it?) and could feel the echo of Adriane's power. He was still cursing when Lapis's holograph image appeared.

"Azurite."

One word had Azurite frozen in mid sentence. He turned and knelt in front of the holograph. "Milord."

"Citrine will be back shortly, to aide you in finding Beryl's killer."

"Yes milord." Azurite spoke nervously. "We have a small problem."

"Oh?" Even the holograph looked irate.

"It seems the Princess of Vega is here." Azurite replied. "Her echo is here in Tokyo."

"Just an echo?" Lapis asked.

"I am not sure. It seems that way, but she has always been good at dismissing her energy to elude us." Azurite replied carefully.

"If it just an echo then she's not there anymore." Lapis informed. "I don't think she would stay on this rural planet."

"Of course my lord." Azurite replied.

"Keep your attention focused anyway. She may just be eluding _you_ again." Lapis retorted. "Find her if she's there. Bring them both to me."

Azurite nodded. "Yes milord."

"Good, and don't forget. I want complete ruler ship of that planet by the time I arrive." The holograph fade away.

"We better get started then." Citrine remarked from behind Azurite. "Or he'll kill us too."

"Who's he killed this time?" Azurite asked standing and glaring down at the city.

"The princess of that planet he destroyed and Amethyst." Citrine answered.

"Amethyst was always careless." Azurite commented.

"We better not be." Citrine stated angrily and turned to face the city.


End file.
